Urban Warfare
'Urban Warfare' was the second mission in versions 3.0-4.0 of 'Warfare I - 2024' Mission Overview Pre-mission briefing TRISTAN GARRETT, OWNER OF THE GARRETT FIREARMS COMPANY, THE MAIN SUPPLIER OF INFANTRY-PORTABLE FIREARMS TO THE AMERICAN AND BRITISH ARMED FORCES HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY TERRORISTS INTELLIGENCE HAS DECIDED THAT HE IS MOST LIKELY BEING HELD IN KARIKI, AFGHANISTAN. BRITISH FORCES HAVE BEEN SENT TO ELIMINATE ALL HOSTILES IN THE CITY AND TO RETRIEVE GARRETT. Mission Description The player starts off with two other soldiers in a graveyard. They are briefed on the mission by Sergeant Wilson, who then orders Corporal Manning to scout ahead. Manning is promptly incapacitated by Taliban. The player, along with Sergeant Wilson, moves forwards and eliminates the nearby Taliban. Sergeant Wilson examines Corporal Manning and states that he is alive, but unconcious. He orders the player to move on and link up with the Americans whilst he tends to the Corporal. Shortly after moving on, a hostile tank attacks the player. However, it is destroyed by a rocket fired from a TTG-3. The player then meets up with Colonel Eric, who destroyed the tank, and Private Barnett. Shortly later, Barnett is shot and killed by a Taliban sniper who is then killed by the Colonel. Another tank moves past and opens fire on some American troops. Colonel Eric orders the player to cover him whilst he advances on the tank to destroy it. The player climbs to an elevated position and, using the Taliban's Garrett .60 Cal, eliminates six Taliban soldiers who attack Colonel Eric. The Colonel then destroys the tank, but runs out of ammunition. The player moves up to his position and the pair are approached by Corporal Chudley, who informs them that Garrett is not in the city and that the Taliban are launching a counter-attack. Colonel Eric orders the player to a raised position and the three of them defend the area against a large group of Taliban soldiers. Eventually, the Taliban give up and the mission is complete. Weapons Available in 'Urban Warfare' Starting MP35A.jpg|Garrett MP35A TTG-2.JPG|TTG-2 Available for Pickup 60cal.jpg|Garrett .60 Cal Dropped by NPCs AK47.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 List of Objectives in 'Urban Warfare' *Save Cpl Manning *Join up with the Americans *Cover Colonel Eric Trivia *When Colonel Eric destroys the second tank, he is well within the blast radius (not the visible blast radius) of the explosion caused, but is completely unharmed. *If the player kills the sniper before he fires, Private Barnett will still die and Colonel Eric will still fire the TTG-3. *Due to a programming error, it is possible for the player to complete the mission whilst the Taliban are still counter-attacking. *After informing the player and Colonel Eric of the counter-attack, Corporal Chudley stays in the same position for the remainder of the mission. Colonel Eric does also, but his position is more appropriate for defending the area. *The bodies of the soldiers killed by the second tank cannot be found. Screenshots screenuw.gif|Facing the enemy sniper Category:Missions In The 'Warfare' Series Category:Missions In 'Warfare I - 2024' Category:Missions In 'Warfare I - 2024' Version 3.0 Category:Missions In 'Warfare I - 2024' Version 3.1 Category:Missions In 'Warfare I - 2024' Version 4.0